1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to grounding apparatus and, more particularly, to grounding apparatus for a ground conductor and a plurality of other conductors. The disclosed concept also pertains to grounding systems including a grounding apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to employ a neutral bar to provide a common point for termination of a plurality of neutral conductors and one ground conductor in a panelboard or load center. Each of a plurality of screw terminals electrically and mechanically engages one end of a corresponding neutral or ground conductor.
It is known to employ a ground bar to provide a common point for termination of a plurality (e.g., six) of grounding and bonding conductors. Each of a plurality of screw terminals electrically and mechanically engages one end of a corresponding wire or ground conductor.
The 2008 National Electric Code (NEC) Section 250.94 provides the requirements for intersystem bonding termination. Under NEC 250.94, intersystem bonding and grounding connectors are to be provided external to enclosures at the service equipment and at the disconnecting mechanisms for any additional buildings or structures. Such an intersystem bonding termination device does not interfere with opening a service or metering equipment enclosure. Also, the intersystem bonding termination device has the capacity for connection of not less than three intersystem bonding conductors. NEC 250.94 covers, for example, bonding telephone, cable television (CATV) and satellite to a home's grounding system.
One proposal to address the requirements of NEC 250.94 provides a kit that clamps on a meter socket box. However, the kit damages the paint on the meter socket box and needs sealant to prevent the box from rusting. Also, since meter socket boxes come in many different sizes, the installer has to stock multiple different kit sizes.
Another proposal provides a lay-in intersystem grounding and bonding termination connector. The connector accommodates a grounding electrode conductor and four bonding taps and purports to offer fast, simple installation on the ground electrode conductor below a meter or panel without mounting. The structure of the connector prevents any mounting. The lay-in feature eliminates the need to cut or splice into an existing grounding electrode. The multiple bonding taps terminate up to four communication systems. Stainless steel screws provide corrosion resistance and serrations in the conductor wire way cut oxidation.
There is room for improvement in grounding apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in grounding systems employing a grounding apparatus.